Percy Jackson: Son Of Chaos
by Cynaotic
Summary: What if Percy wasn't a son of Poseidon and Sally, but was actually a son of Chaos? And what if a special silver eyed goddess was mixed up in the messed up life of this son of Chaos? Pertemis. This is my first fanfiction. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism is allowed. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Might change to M.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I wish I do though :(

A/N: This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames. Leave a like and review! It means a lot to me. Anyways, on to the Story...

 **A/N IMPORTANT: I am almost done with Chapter 2. Thanks for all the support guys! There's a poll on my profile to see what Percy should do in Chapter 3 :D Thanks again, you all rock. - CynaoticAaerinx**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **Year: 1909**

 **Planet: Chyrisaor (Pronounced Ki-ri-soar)**

 **3rd Point of View:**

An elegant, picturesque lady sat stiffly on her chair, overseeing the whole planet of Chyrisaor, the planet that housed all the primordial beings.

She had waist length hair that flowed freely down her back, and she had the perfect color tan on her smooth and flawless skin from her long existence in the Universe... No, she was the Universe.

Her eyes were painted a color black; but trapped inside the black was the Milky Way Galaxy. Her lips were a luscious red that with the addition of her proportional assets could cause any man to go crazy.

She wore a simple ring made out of Chaotic Metal the strongest in the whole universe.

Who was this mesmerizing woman? Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, Beginning and the end, Alpha and Omega.

 **A Few Moments later...**

*Knock, knock, knock*

Sighing, Chaos replied in a tired voice, "Come in!"

"HAPPY 987,944,764,235,643 BIRTHDAY OF EXISTANCE, CHAOS!" Exclaimed her brother, Order, as he jumped out of the doorway.

Seeing his sister's mood, he quickly turned worrying and asked, "What's wrong Chaos? You seem sad."

Slightly ashamed for dampening the mood, Chaos replied, "Nothing, why would there be? It's my birthday!"

Laughing lightly, Order said, "Now I know there's definitely something wrong. I've known you for eternity, I think I'd know when my sister's lying."

Giving in, Chaos said, "It just... It just gets lonely up here, there's no one to talk to except you, and the Primordial Council... it's really tiring being alone."

There was a momentary silence while Order was thinking of the solution.

"AHA!" Cried Order suddenly.

Chaos jumped out of her chair, face planted on the ground, and screamed, "DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!"

"You can always reform," Order pointed out, "But yeah, I get what your getting at..."

"HMPH, Smart Aleck." Snorted Chaos.

Barely containing his laughter, Order said, "Here sits the creator of the universe, acting like a child, snorting at her older brother."

"SHUT UP! I am not!" Retorted Chaos.

"That just proves my point," replied Order, "But anyways, for your lonely problem, you could just birth a baby!"

Thousands upon millions of thoughts swirled and raced around Chaos' mind. Then she stared at Order, and said, "So much for asking you..."

Order just stared and said, "What? I thought you were lonely! What's wrong with having a baby kid."

Chaos replied, "3 things. 1. With who, like I said, you and the primordial are the only people around and I'm not having a baby with my own kids. 2. I don't want to be defiled by a nasty being. 3. I already have kids."

Order retorted, "3 answers. 1. Go to Earth to find a decent male. 2. Just take the sperm and drink it, don't get it shot in you. 3. Those kids are ones you made with your powers, not one that you raised from birth. You never truly felt the love of a child that you nurtured."

Chaos thought of this and said, "Fine, but you choose the male, I'm too lazy."

To this, Order just sighed and thought, _'Why did I decide to help her again?'_

 **Time Skip: Five days.**

 **Still 3rd Point of View:**

"EUREKA! He's the one." Cried Order.

"About time," Grumbled Chaos as she shoved him aside to take a look at her sperm donor.

 **Info:**

 **Name: CLASSIFIED.**

 **Age: 34.**

 **Birthdate: October 1, 1875**

 **Birthplace: New York, Manhattan**

 **Species: Demigod.**

 **Parenthood: Poseidon and a mortal woman.**

 **Short summary: A demigod that went rogue from Olympus because he was tired of being a pawn and receiving no recognition for his achievements.**

 **Pros: Extremely Loyal(Runs in Poseidon's line), Good Swordfighter, Kindhearted man.**

 **Cons: Can be a bit empty headed at some times, Horrible Bow Skills.**

 **Relationship Status: Single**

 **BACK AT CRYISOAR:**

"I had a hard time choosing between him and a son of Apollo, but I would rather your child be extremely loyal to those he trusts." explained Order.

"Yes... Yes... I agree with you, so you'll be collecting the semen?" Asked Chaos.

"No, Eros is, he's better at those kind of things, that pervert." chuckled Order.

 **SAME TIME WITH EROS:**

 **3rd POV**

Eros cleared his throat, and the man in front of him jumped around with his sword drawn and tried to gut Eros.

"Woah, woah, woah... chillax bro, I just came to ask you a favor, I don't work for the Olympians." exclaimed Eros.

The man snarled and growled, "I don't believe you, I'm never going back to that shithole."

Sighing, Eros snapped his fingers and the sword turned into a cupid statue.

Then, Eros calmly said, "I could kill you if I wanted to, but I'm not here for that; I'm here to offer you a job. I'll pay you a thousand drachma to do it."

Gaping like a fish, the man said, "What is this job?"

Smiling, Eros replied, "I need your semen to get someone pregnant!"

Only Eros would be able to say that line so calmly while keeping a straight face.

Nearly fainting from shock, the man asked, "Seriously? No fucking around?"

In response, Eros just handed him a cup and a picture of a nude woman.

"Well I'll be damned, you got yourself a deal!" Exclaimed the 'Secret' man.

After a couple minutes, the man came out with the white liquid.

"The money?" Inquired the man.

Eros snapped his finger and all the money appeared in one massive pile. As the man gave him the cup, Eros stepped backwards, snapped is fingers, and a portal appeared behind.

"Nice doing business with you." Eros said, and with that he stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"What a weird man," the man thought out loud, "Not that I'm complaining though, after all, he gave me a thousand drachma."

 **TIME SKIP: 7 MONTHS**

 **3rd POV**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK!" cried Chaos as she breathed rapidly in uneven successions.

"JUST PUSH!" Hollered Order over the chaos Chaos was making. (A/N: Hardy Har har, eh?)

"I AM YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shouted Chaos as she suddenly convulsed and heaved out a baby boy.

Recovering from her labor, Chaos gradually sat herself up and gazed at the baby.

"It's captivating..." Chaos sighed, picking him up. "I think I'll call you Perseus, or Percy for short."

As a result of Chaos tickling little Percy's stomach, he started laughing and cooing. Seeing this heartwarming scene, Order's heart melted and he started tearing up.

 **TIME SKIP: 7 MONTHS:**

 **CHAOS POV:**

"LADY CHAOS! LADY CHAOS!" Cried a messenger from whatever planet he came from, I could seriously care less.

"Yes?" I turned while holding my precious bundle, Percy, he's the cutest baby ever!

The messenger was gasping for breath and replied, "Shade is back."

 **MWA HA HA HA HA! I SHALL LEAVE YOU ON THAT CLIFFHANGER UNTIL YOU REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I wish I do though :(

Sorry for the late and short upload, Life's being a pain in the ass. :(

A/N: This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is allowed, but please no flames. Leave a like and review! It means a lot to me. Anyways, on to the Story...

* * *

 **Life isn't about finding yourself, its about creating yourself.**

 **-Anonymous *Wink***

 _ **TIME SKIP: 7 MONTHS:**_

 _ **CHAOS POV:**_

 _"LADY CHAOS! LADY CHAOS!" Cried a messenger from whatever planet he came from, I could seriously care less._

 _"Yes?" I turned while holding my precious bundle, Percy, he's the cutest baby ever!_

 _The messenger was gasping for breath and replied, "Shade is back."_

 **Chapter 2: The Return**

 **Setting: Chyrisoar**

 **3rd POV:**

Stunned, Chaos doubled over, disbelieving the ghastly news. Shade was a powerful villain who tried to set the whole universe under his control, not caring how many people he killed, as long as he reached his goal. It took the Primordials, Major and minor gods, and demigods working together in order to stop Shade. Even then, Shade wiped out all life forms except for those on Earth. As a punishment, Shade was locked into a different dimension for several millennia. If he has really clambered out of that hellish dimension, the first thing he'll do is take revenge and complete his first goal: complete domination.

 _'What would happen to Percy?'_ Chaos thought to herself. She didn't want anything happening to her baby, after all, he was the most thing in the universe to her!

Thinking about that problem, she soon faced the messenger who had been patiently freaking out and told him, "Thank you for your timely message, in order to protect him, take Percy to Earth, I shall lock away his Chaotic powers until he understands the truth. I will change his appearance and leftover power to those of a strong son of Poseidon's. Give him to Sally Jackson, she will be the most fit mother for him."

"Yes ma'am!" Replied the messenger and dashed away carrying Percy's cooing body.

Once he left, Chaos slumped down in her chair and cried.

 **With the Messenger:**

 **3rd POV:**

The messenger was tiring from all the running he was doing; he noticed a while back that a shadow was chasing him, what he didn't know was who the shadow belonged to.

"Come on Remudi, gotta get Percy to the teleporter!" Muttered the messenger that was called Remudi, "YES! We're here!"

Just as the portal activated, a knife thudded into the wall next to Remudi. Startled, he tossed Percy into the portal and spun around straight into the face of a petrifying monster. What scared Remudi was the monster's face... or rather lack of one.

"Who are you?" Stammered Remudi.

The monster chopped off Remudi's head and whispered in a deep scratchy voice, "I am Shade."

Shade then growled in annoyance as the alarms blared, activating the evacuation pods for the primordials.

"Blast it, they're getting away!" Shade hollered while sprinting for the escape pods.

 **ON EARTH:**

 **AFTER 105 YEARS IN THE POD:**

 **3rd POV:**

 _'Who could possibly be at the door at this time? It was three in the morning, nobody in their right mind would be taking surveys that early_ _would they?'_ Thought Sally Jackson as she bent to open the door. The early dawn breeze flowed through her hair and she bent down and to her surprise, she found a baby! Sally stood and ran to the porch to search for any signs of human life that abandoned the baby here.

Sighing, she brought the baby inside to inspect it for any sign and clue to who left it... no him here. As she peered at the baby, she saw that there was a note attached to the baby's back. As she peeled it off, she read the note that said:

 ** _Dear Sally Jackson,_**

 ** _Due to some recent inconveniences, I can not care for my baby anymore._**

 ** _So, I decided to entrust the care of him to you since you have wanted a baby for so long._**

 ** _I also am giving him to you because I want him to have a good and kind mother._**

 ** _He is a 7 month old baby who bears the name of Perseus, or Percy for short._**

 ** _Attached is a lesson on Percy and what you'll need to know. Because eventually, they will come for him._**

 ** _Please take good care of him._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Chaos._**

Sally was overflowing with questions like who Chaos was but there were more important matters to handle first. Chaos was right that she had wanted a child for a very long time, and she didn't want the baby to die on the street; so Sally decided to take the child and nurture it.

Carrying Percy to her bed, she laid down and set Percy beside her, and soon, drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the very short chapter this time, School's been harsh, and I'm very tired. Thanks for all your support and once again, please review, favorite, and follow. CynaoticAaerinx signing out. Over.**


	3. The Entry

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. It's only a matter of time though…

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. Thanks for the support! This story will NOT HAVE GABE!

Without further ado…

 **Chapter 3: The Entry**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Nooooo… 5 more minutes…"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"FINE! Fucking bastardy alarm clock!"

Grumbling, Percy Jackson rolled over and slammed the off button on the alarm clock and stumbled out of bed.

After changing into his clothes, Percy clambered down the stairway.

"Good Morning Honey! How was your sleep?" inquired Sally, Percy's mother.

"Morning Mom… I slept okay. For some reason, whenever I try to sleep, my bed feels like a pile of sticks. However, when I want to wake up, the bed suddenly feels like a marshmallow from heaven," Percy replied.

Laughing, Sally replied, "Oh don't be so dramatic! Eat your breakfast. I made your favorite to prepare you for your field trip."

"Yay!"

 **Time Skip: 1 hour**

Percy was bored out of his mind. They were at the museum looking at statues of naked guys that had a "very big impact" on history. Mr. Brunner was cool and all, but honestly, Percy had better things to do with his time then to listen to him ramble on about fake gods..

"Percy, since you look so attentive, would you please repeat what Mr. Brunner just said?" snarled Mrs. Dodds from across the room.

"Um, that the gods were perverts?" Percy guessed.

"Now honey, you should have been listening. Come with me," Mrs. Dodds replied.

"Fine… Fine…" Percy replied.

Suddenly, Mrs. Dodds was at the door leading another room.

' _Wait a second… wasn't she at the base of the statue a second ago?'_ Percy thought, _'Oh well…"_

As he followed her into the room, Mrs. Dodds whirled around rapidly and started transforming into a large crinkly bat-lady.

"WHERE IS IT!" Hollered Mrs. Dodds.. or whoever she was. Last time he checked, Mrs. Dodds didn't know transformation magic or whatever it is.

"What are you talking about?" replied Percy shakenly, as he grasped for the door handle.

"LIAR!" Screamed Mrs. Dodds as she swung her claws at Percy's chest.

Ducking, Percy opened the door and ran back to the class only to find that they were nowhere to be found.

"Percy. CATCH!" came a voice from the entrance of the museum.

Percy turned his head to see Mr. Brunner tossing a ballpoint pen at him.

Catching the pen, Percy wondered what a ballpoint pen would help him against this hag that looked like someone took all of the crinkly skin from grandmothers and put it on one body.

Suddenly, Percy's instincts went overload and Percy ducked to feel something whish right over his head.

Springing around, Percy uncapped the pen praying to whatever god there was that something would happen to kill the monster. The pen instantly turned into a gleaming sword and once it hit the creature, turned it into a fine, gold dust.

Still in shock, Percy capped the pen and sprinted outside to see everyone eating lunch.

He walked to Mr. Brunner with the pen in hand and said, "What just happened, why did Mrs. Dodds turn into a crinkly skin monster?"

Mr. Brunner looked up from his book and said, "Hm? I don't know what you mean. Who's Mrs. Dodds? As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy. Oh, and that would be my pen, Percy. You may keep it but please do remember to bring your own writing utensils. Now you go and eat lunch with Grover."

As Percy turned to walk to Grover, Nancy shouted from the fountain, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt!"

Percy turned to Grover and asked, "Who's Mrs. Kerr?"

Hesitating, Grover said, "Uh… Mrs. Kerr is our teacher… yes! Our math teacher."

Not believing Grover for a second, Percy said, "Yeah. Sure."

 **Time Skip to Montauk Beach at night –**

There was a resounding boom at the door as someone banged on the door.

Pissed off that someone would ruin his beauty sleep at midnight, Percy scrambled to the door, prepared to give the knocker a piece of his mind, only to be surprised when he found Grover.

"PERRCYYY! WHERE WERE YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Screamed Grover, effectively waking up Percy's mom.

"Wha-?" Started Sally when Grover cut her off, "MRS. JACKSON! THEY'RE COMING FOR PERCY!"

Instantly, Sally paled and said, "Get in the car. Both of you. Don't argue Percy! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"  
The car's speed never dipped below 80 miles per hour as Sally drove. Normally, Percy would have found it awesome and would have been cheering on his mother. But after the recent set of events, Percy found him fearful for the future. Percy turned in the seat to ask Grover a question but stopped when he saw Grover's legs… or at least what should have been a human set of legs.

Percy asked, "Grover, what's coming? And why in the world do you have GOAT'S LEGS?"

Grover, who looked like he would faint at any moment, replied "No time to explain the legs. But for as who's coming… just look in the freaking mirror."

Percy looked in the mirror and gasped, "It's the m-minot-" as a hand clamped over his mouth. Percy looked at the hand and saw that it was his mother's.

Sally said, "Don't Percy… names have great power…" (A/N: Try explaining that to Harry Potter.)

Percy then hollered, "WELL! IT"S RIGHT BEHIND US! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Just then, Sally exclaimed, "YES! We're there!"

Percy turned to see where they were but only saw a strawberry farm and a very large pine-tree.

Sally said, "Percy! Run with Grover to the pine-tree. Don't worry about me!"

At that moment, Percy heard a great roar. Looking behind him, he saw that it was the Minotaur, and it was charging right at them.

Percy opened the door and dived out right as the Minotaur rammed into the car.

"Mom… Grover…" whispered Percy as the gas tank exploded.(A/N: Sally is actually dead, and so is Grover. It's necessary.)

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Percy screamed as he felt something in him snap. Rage rushed through his body and his eyes turned red. "Now… you will die."

Percy uncapped the pen, changing it into a bronze sword and rushed at the Minotaur.

The beast tried to swing down to hit Percy but Percy just rolled between the monster's legs and stabbed upwards into the sacred region of males.

The Minotaur cried out in pain and Percy jumped onto the creature head and stabbed the Minotaur through the head, effectively turning the Minotaur into golden dust just like Mrs. Dodds did. As all the adrenaline faded, the world faded black on Percy. The last sight he saw was a very strange horse-man that looked like Mr. Brunner.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't as forward moving, but you need a foundation to know where to go! Review, Favorite, Follow, Good Night! CynaoticAaerinx signing off!**


End file.
